Secret's Out
by LoverForAnime
Summary: Amu's best friend, Utau Hoshina has a huge crush on Ikuto Tsukiyomi and plans to make him her's. The problem about her plans is that Amu and Ikuto are dating. What happens when she finds out her best friend had been lying to her? Read to find out! One-shot


**~The Secret's Out~**

Like any normal day, I would be talking and chit-chatting with my best friend, Utau Hoshina about all sorts of things. But one of the things we talk about is a little too personal for me to talk about. You see, there's this classmate of ours who always attracts fangirls and has midnight blue hair and matching eyes to go with.

He is no other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi. The school's most popular boy and the man candy for almost all the girls in school. Even the teachers paid more attention to him than the rest! He's the 'too personal' topic Utau likes to talk about. The reason for that is because she has a mega crush on him and plans to confess her love to him soon.

I couldn't help but give that thought a sad smile. Because honestly, she can't get him. One of the reasons is that he isn't interested or had shown any interest in her. One of the other is well... He's my boyfriend.

Yeah, the perverted neko is my boyfriend and I said it! He and I have been in a relationship for about a year and half now and still kept it a secret from the whole world including our parents. My father doesn't want me dating the guy he wouldn't like and with the description of Ikuto, well he wouldn't want me to at all.

So like I said, we were chit-chatting and then she said something that was unbelievable.

"The Guardians are also gonna help me get my boy" She said with a smirk. The Guardians? Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kairi? They want to help Utau get him? That sounded impossible.

"Utau is that even possible? Sure they said they'd help any students in need but for love?" I tried to reason with her.

"Well they think me and him make the cutest couple! And besides, you will help me right?"

I gulped. "I don't know if he's the right guy for you..." I racked in my brain for any lies I could think of. "He already lost his virginity!" Okay no lie..

She opened her eyes wide and looked at me with horror. She couldn't possibly think I did it with him did she? Well the truth is yes, we did _it_. She looked down so I couldn't see her eyes that were covered underneath her bangs.

"I don't care. He belongs to me and ONLY me!" I heard her determination in her voice. I'm screwed.

**A few weeks later..**

I was having a date with Ikuto at a café near his house. I didn't mention to him about the situation yet that happened a few weeks ago but I'll tell him now.

"Umm Ikuto?"

He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow indicating to continue on.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and said, "Utau likes you" then I opened my eyes to see Ikuto right in front of me, a few inches away before we could kiss. I was half startled by this.

"So? I don't give a damn if she does. I love you" He said and kissed me full on lip. I almost forgot we were in public when I kissed him back to make the kiss deeper. I pulled away and realized that a few people were gawking at us. I threw them my glare saying 'mind your own business!' and they quickly returned back to god knows what they're doing!

I faced back at Ikuto and saw him smirk at me. A vein popped at the corner of my forehead. "But like I said, she likes you. And apparently my 'friends' think you guys make a cute couple." I air quoted 'friends'.

He sighed and said, "Why don't we tell them then we're a couple? It's getting harder to try not to bang you against a locker or at least a wall to kiss you."

I blushed furiously at the last part he said. "W-well n-n-n-ow I can't!" I stuttered too much. Again.

He placed his finger underneath my chin and said, "You can. It's not too late.. But I could do it for you if you want." I looked at him with love in my eyes. He's the sweetest yet perverted guy I've met! Well there are other sweet guys but Ikuto's a special exception.

But my mind tells me otherwise to tell them. I shook my head, "Maybe some day but not tomorrow."

He looked a little disappointed but shrugged it off. "Okay and Amu," I looked at him. "I don't care what others say about us. I just love you too much to care for what people think."

Okay if my face was already red, then I would have looked like a strawberry because what he said was very rare. Sure he said the words 'I love you' everyday but him saying something like that, it's a huge surprise to me.

We took a walk after we left the café. We didn't notice a pair of eyes watching us from far though. I shrugged off that thought and let my mind be sucked into the scene right now. Me and Ikuto were hand in hand, walking around the park while we both looked into each other with love in our eyes. We stopped at an ice-cream stand and bought one chocolate ice-cream.

We sat down on a bench that was settled on a side of a fountain. We both licked the ice-cream together and it was safe since there wasn't anyone around to watch us. We finished it and then when we hit each other with our tongues, we somehow got into a deep, rough kiss. We pulled away and then we both said in unison, "I love you"

**Next day...**

I walked together with Utau in silence as we made our way towards my locker. I noticed from a far that Ikuto was watching us. Well me. And also Utau was mostly quiet lately. She hadn't said a thing about Ikuto or what kind of plan she made to get him. I was feeling uncomfortable with the scene so I quickly asked Utau, "Hey something wrong?"

She looked at me with seriousness and concern in her eyes. I stiffened a bit. "Yes." I looked at her a little worried. "Amu, you won't tell lies when you answer my question. Got it?"

I nodded my head slowly and then noticed that the Guardians were also here and stopped chatting when they saw us and heard what Utau said. They were behind her at one corner. I didn't see Ikuto anywhere so I guess he hid somewhere.

"Do you... Are you.." I couldn't make her words. She stuttered something unclear. "Do you like Ikuto too?" I froze. I notice that everyone was staring at me including other students. I couldn't tell lies or else Utau would be mad at me so I just said the honest thing. "Yes" while I looked down to hide my eyes. The people around me were shocked including the Guardians.

Utau then asked, "Is it true?" I looked at her to tell her yes but then her question sounded like she was asking a different as if she knew I stiffened more. I realised that she was the one who saw us together at the park!

I decided to play dumbfounded. "What? That I like him?"

She shooked her head. "That you two are dating." At this point, I couldn't say a single word. I felt a presence behind me that I knew very well. It was Ikuto. He let his arm rest on my shoulder while pulling me into a hug while whispering, "Tell her, Amu-koi." then he let go.

I looked at Utau and said, "Yes we're dating.. It's been a year and a half already." I admitted. Utau looked like she was gonna cry because her eyes showed hurt. I don't know if she was hurt that I was dating the guy she liked or something else.

"U-Utau I-" suddenly I felt Utau hugged me tight while crying softly. I couldn't help but hug her back and let a few tears slid down across my cheek. "Y-your not mad?"

She pulled away from me and wiped away her tears. "Of course I'm mad, you baka! How could you not tell me you guys were already dating!" Then she pulled again into a tighter hug. I looked over at the Guardians who were looking shocked at Ikuto who was smirking at them. I don't know why he smirked at them but I'll let that off.

A few weeks later, me and Ikuto could finally show our relationship to the world without care if anyone hated us. Utau and the other Guardians were also happy that me and him were dating and that the Guardians were sorry that they said that Utau and him make a cute couple. I forgave them but Ikuto was still stubborn to believe their sorry.

Also a lot of other things happened too in the past few weeks, recently, Kukai had asked Utau to be his girlfriend which Utau gladly accepted it after she found out about me and Ikuto. But her response to his request was about the same thing as she said to me the other day, she cried in his arms saying "Baka! Took you long enough to ask me that!"

Nagi and Rima also started dating well I wouldn't say started. They also kept it a secret that they were dating since none of us were dating. They apparently dated for a year already. Congrats to the couple for one heck of a year! So now here we are, the 9 of us just sitting down together and eating lunch.

Ikuto became more protective and possessive of me when he heard stories from Tadase and Kukai when during when no one knew we were dating, a lot of guys in school tried to get me. But I don't mind as he is so much fun to tease! Even though he could tease me better.

"I love you, Amu-koi" he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Ikuto-kun"

**~The End~**

* * *

This is my first one-shot fanfic of Amuto. As usual, i do not own Shugo Chara.

And thank you guys if you review! Also tell me what you think!


End file.
